Emergency Landing
by Jackel Smith
Summary: James is just a normal guy with a normal life, that is until he is knocked off his feet by a little blue box. The Doctor has been severely injured by the TARDIS and his granddaughter has had to make an improvised landing through guess work while accidentally dragging James into this mess. (better summary in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1 - Susan's Landing Technique

**Author's Note: Sorry for that bad summary, although it was enough to get you here! This is a little snippet from a story i am writing and if you think it is anything good or bad then please review, that is the only way i can tell if anyone enjoys it!**

**Categories: Action, Adventure, Author-Only-Writes-It-Because-He-Wants-To (no other motive).**

James had the day off and was taking the scenic route to his friends house. If you could call it a scenic route, it was more of a large wheat field with a path marked out by small trees and long, green grass down the centre. It was a normal, sunny day. Making it the most abnormal day England had seen in months and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The birds sang their horridly sweet little tunes and the whole place felt like a disturbed Disney movie. Although this wasn't for long.

As he was almost halfway through the field he began to hear a small whooshing noise. Not very loud, almost like wind except almost mechanical. After a second or two it picked up and the air around him began to grow warmer. He could make out small thudding noises here and there, although he chopped this up to bad hearing as he wasn't exactly subtle with his iPod.

Then his theories were quite literally blew away as a massive rush of wind and sound hit him and knocked him off his feet. The wind still picked up and he could here the mechanical sound had become an almost painfully loud wheeze. Their was a large flash of white and blue and suddenly all was quite.

A lone blue box stood in front of him.

**-x-**

**Author's Note:**

**That was just a little test of how well I could write a beginning to a Dr Who fanfic since it has been my favourite show since I saw the re-vamp in 2005 (I'm not old enough for the others, still seen them though!) and it has only a month until the 50th!**

**This will continue into a full story if it catches on, this was only an extremely small test remember.**

**-Jackel**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dalek

A woman about the same age as James fell out of the box and lay on her back panting. James jumped up and ran to help her, he made a mental note to leave the box lower down on his priorities than a possibly dyeing woman.

"My grandfather" She muttered and pointed at the box. Somehow the door had closed itself, although, again, it was lower on his priorities.

"There's no-one in there. It's just a box." Logic was only half here right now, and that was the half he was siding with.

"Yes there is. He hit his head. Go. Look." She motioned towards the door and it opened slightly.

"Fine." He got up and went to the door. "What am I doing?" He muttered before opening the -strangely hot- door.

The room inside was massive. It was a large white room with small hexagons surrounding the walls and in the centre was a console, also white, with a column sticking out the top slightly.

"Bloody hell" He was going to continue although immediately noticed an elderly man lying on the floor, obviously her grandfather.

"Have you found him?" The woman's voice called and he simply nodded to himself, before quickly replying.

"Yeah. I have." And he rushed to help the man, careful not to cause any more harm than whatever had already been done. He helped the man upright and stood him against his side. "What happened?"

"I have just hit my head a little. I'll be fine." The man stubbornly replied and tried to walk away. He took 2 steps then almost collapsed and was caught by James.

"Stupid old man." He muttered, earning a glare from the grandfather.

"Ignorant child." The elderly man continued to glare as they left the box, a hint of pain on his face.

"Grandfather!" The woman's face lit p with joy and she took him from James' arms and helped to support him instead. "how badly are you hurt?"

"I'm fine now, Susan. This young man has helped me and now I believe we should be going." He tried to stand again although repeated the last try and collapsed back on Susan.

"but grandfather, we came here to get you either some medical care or a calm place for regeneration. If we leave you'll get neither of those and the Daleks may catch us in the time-vortex." She almost pleaded to him.

"Re-what?" James couldn't help but ask what they were talking about.

"Regeneration. You see, when our species is close to death we. Well, we change into a newer and better body. Although it's a bit 'iffy'" She nodded her head to her grandfather. "My grandfather, the Doctor, once knew someone who changed every single thing about them, even their gender."

"You expect me to believe all this nonsense?" James scoffed.

"Well, you saw the TARDIS didn't you. Bigger on the inside, you haven't invented that yet." the Doctor motioned towards the blue box.

"I need a cup of tea." James held his head as he tried to make sense out of the mess in front of him. _Time-Vortex? Daleks? TARDIS? Regeneration? What have I gotten into._

Although his thoughts were cut short as the Doctor gave a loud whimper of pain and collapsed, a hand clutched to his chest.

"Grandfather!" Susan caught him just in time and helped him lay on the floor. "Please, no. Not now, no. Please!" She cried slightly as she pleaded the Doctor to stay alive.

"I can stop the regenerative process." He muttered quickly and they were both listening at once. "i need a substitute body. Anything living, I keep a group of cells on my sh- AAAH!" The man's whole face and arms lit up in a bright white light before dimming down. This obviously caused him a lot of pain since he nearly shed a tear, "It's starting, no time."

"You need a body. Right?" James asked as quickly as he could.

A nod

"Then look at me. Here, me, a body. You're probably more important than me so literally fire away." James forced the man up and stood a few feet away from him.

"I will only give as much as I have to into your body. That way you have a larger chance of survi-" His face screwed up in pain, "Survival. About 0.12%"

"Reassuring." He looked at Susan then back to the Doctor. "3,2,1"

There was a pause as the Doctor stopped resisting it and the man almost collapsed from the effort it seemed.

The Doctor glowed the bright white light before except this time it engulfed his whole body. Then it formed a small link between him and James and enveloped the human. James let out a small cry of fear before he was completely engulfed by the light. Quickly the Doctor was released and all eyes were on him. Well, both eyes were on him, Susan was the only other person who probably wasn't dead.

The Doctor stood there exactly the same, perfectly fine with a huge smile on his face, "That was a success!"

"Doctor, I think you sh-" Susan tried, although was cut off by:

"Might have liked change."

"Doctor behind-"

"How is he not finished yet?"

"DOCTOR!" Although it was too late as the metallic being had already took aim and was ready to fire.

2 lone beacons on it's head lit up-

"EXTERMINATE!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Eyestalk vs Eyesight

Susan jumped at the Doctor and knocked him to the ground as the beam of red hot air flew just over them. Susan watched as it passed and screamed in shock as it hit the still mildly glowing James in the face. The regeneration immediately stopped and James collapsed to a crouching position, both hands clutching his face. His eyes.

Susan and the Doctor both ran over to help him up and immediately ran him into the TARDIS, dodging more fire from the lone dalek.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked after sitting him on a chair and giving him a quick glance over.

"My eyes!" He was still clutching his face and the Doctor was watching worriedly.

"Susan, are you simple? You should know this, you studied Dalek weaponry. It destroys sensory functions." He said the last sentence slowly and calmly. As to not disturb James any more.

"So you're saying that the-"

"Dalek."

"Dalek made me blind? Forever?" James was growing worried and was on the verge of a panic attack.

"No, lucky for you Dalek weaponry only works when in close proximity to a Dalek. So you will only suffer lack of sight when you are too close physically or time-wise to a Dalek." The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "and now I can tell they are following us since we have just taken off.

"What do you mean taken off?" James was getting more confused. He had got his head around the other concepts, although the flying blue box that was bigger on the inside and made weird noises was too hard to comprehend.

"It's a time-machine. And a space ship." Susan placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke, although what she was saying didn't help the comforting process.

"James, I will drop you back in your time. Well, 2 days time. Where do you live?" The doctor would have spent this time comforting the man, although the only time he would be blind would also be a time that he would be running for his life and be being shot at so there wasn't a point to it.

"13 Bannerman Road, Ealing." James hoped the house didn't ring any bells as it's past wasn't the most normal.

"well, I should be able to get you near there. Within a thousand miles." James could here him smile as he said that and was glad the Doctor didn't hate him. "Here, wrap this around your eyes."

The Doctor gave him a strange feeling bandage and he did as he was told.

"It should stop your eyes from fusing and I would carry it around with you. You never know when the Daleks may show up." He patted James' shoulder before going back to the console. There was a quieter wheezing noise than before and it sounded much more controlled, before a loud thud and quiet.

"There, Bannerman Road, Ealing, Earth. You can take the bandage off in a few hours or so." The Doctor opened the door and Susan led him out.

"Thanks." He turned to Susan and back to where he hoped the Doctor was.

"Susan, help him into his home." She did as her grandfather said and James was grateful, tripping over everything wasn't the best way to get in your house.

"Goodbye!" Susan shook his hand and so did the Doctor.

"Will I ever see you again?" James asked eagerly, hoping for either answer.

"I honestly don't know." The doctor still didn't lose either his seriousness or his light-heartedness as he spoke, "Goodbye James."

And with that the were gone. What James didn't know was that he was going to be seeing a lot more blue.

**Author's Note:**

**WOOHOO! Someone likes this!**

**Thank you TheEleventhWheatley for the review!**

**Also, to everyone, if you enjoy this then please leave frequent reviews as that is the was i know you frequently enjoy it and i am frequently good. Frequently.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Smith

As he entered the house he could here a news report blurting out from the TV about strange sightings and explosions on a field and cursed himself for leaving it on so loud. He tried to take the bandage off and was surprised when his vision was fine and his eyes were normal, so he slipped the fabric into his pocket.

_Click_ "Hey, son. Wondering when would be a good time to come around? That is if we still can, today is still okay? Bye! Oh, yeah, and- PICK UP YOUR PHONE!"

His answering phone blurted out and he immediately recognised the voice. He walked over and picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello!"

"Hi James. I thought we taught you to answer a phone."

"_Oh hi son, how have you been? _Oh, thanks for asking dad, I'm fine."

"Sorry. Although we called 6 times, we were about to come over to look for you."

"Yeah well," _what the hell do I say? _"Something happened."

"What? What could happen for a whole week?"

_A WEEK! I'LL KILL HIM! "_Not much, just. Well- actually, you wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"Trust me, you wouldn't. Even I think I might have passed out." James pulled the piece of cloth out of his pocket to make sure that he didn't just pass out.

"Go upstairs with the phone."

"What?" _Okay, now my own father's gone mad._

"Take the mobile phone to the attic, quickly."

"Fine." James rushed up the stairs as he knew his father had strange ideas that were either strange and pointless, or so strange they were important.

"Go to the back of the attic."

He climbed over mounds of cobweb covered belongings and artefacts from his family. The only person to ever really use this room was his grandmother.

"Put me on speaker phone." He did so. "Voice interface, Operational."

For a moment James thought his dad had gone mad, but suddenly there was a loud hiss and a small panel in the wall opened. "k-9, come out. Oh, yeah. You might want to step back."

James hurried backwards, not taking his eyes off of the scene unfolding before him. There was a loud buzz and steam shot out of the blank panel, forming a small shape. It lit up into a bright light before materializing into the form of what could only be described as a metal dog.

_Oh, yeah. k-9, ha. ha._

"Hello Master Luke." The dog's, k-9's, voice was high-pitched and electronic. Mimicking it's robotic gettup.

"k-9, don't let him leave." Luke's voice was clear through the phone and shocked James slightly, the machine turned to face James and a small tube extended from it's nose. Probably a gun.

"What?" James almost shouted down the phone, but like always he had randomly hung up and was probably coming over right now.

**Author's Note: I should probably make this a slight crossover between SJA and DW although, i don't think i can now and it is only for a while (until i get bored of it, or i might keep them. Who knows, get it: WHO... I need a cup of tea.)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Crossed

**How do you make something a crossover? Well, this little story ark will make it a full on crossover for a while- then it will become only doctor who again so I don't know what to do... leave a review and tell me? Yeah, that sounds right.**

James and the metal dog, k-9, had been glaring at each other for nearly ten minutes before he heard the screech of tires outside and car doors being slammed. James cautiously went to the window only to see his father and mother, Luke and Rani Smith, rushing into the house. The door flew open with a kick, obviously from Rani, and they hurried upstairs.

"We need to have a talk, now." James' father said sternly and his mother backed the look up. He followed them downstairs and the dog half-walked half-fell down behind them as it didn't have legs, only wheels.

Once downstairs they sat at the table and his mother was the first to break the silence.

"First, tell us what happened to make you obsolete for about a week." She shot glares at him.

"Well, I guess you will believe me now that the dog's been shown." He motioned to k-9 "Well, no details, but in short there was a blue box."

This immediately caught _all_ of their attention. Even k-9 focused on him.

"And a man called the doctor-" Although before he could finish his parents had grabbed him and the dog (much to the machines delight, stairs) and were running up to the attic.

As soon as they were through the door both parents said, almost in sync, "Mr Smith, we need you."

There was a long pause, dread filling their stomachs, although sparks suddenly flew from the wall and a muffled fanfare tried (ultimately failed) to play.

"_H-hello Luke, Rani._" The voice seemed to come from an extremely large enter panel in the brick wall, a fireplace, and it extended to a large control panel. The whole thing had been cracked and broken, the screen was in black and white and slightly smashed and the controls were either missing or covered in cobwebs. Although at least the voice was polite.

"Hello, Mr Smith." Rani smiled at the machine, causing a small flicker of colour to flash through the screen- possibly a smile. Or a blush.

"_I see you have the m-metal m-mutt."_

"Mr Smith, can you pull up data bases on the Doctor in recent history?" Luke ran to the controls and starting typing in code alongside Rani who also seemed to be. James stood in awe as he watched his parents who last week could hardly play an x-box, work some sort of alien machinery.

"_Not without phyical I-input. S-scanning a-a-a-a"_ There was a flash of sparks and the machine went black, only to be immediately jolted back to (what looked like) fully operational life.

"_Within the last 250 years the Doctor has appeared several times. Although one week ago your son James travelled with him into the Time-Vortex shortly, only to return to the present. Evidence of this is inside his bandage from the Dalek wound to his sight."_ The machine's voice was much more human like and softer, and the displays had been co-ordinated less threateningly in the quick reboot.

Although that didn't matter as they were both looking at James (barring the machines who were having a staring contest).

"Bandage, give." Luke held out his hand and James obliged. "Gallifreyan Tech. We should go, now."

"Where?" Rani finally queried, something she hardly had to do.

"U.N.I.T."


End file.
